Directional boring, commonly called horizontal directional drilling of a horizontal well is a steerable trenchless method of installing underground pipes, conduits and cables or the like in a shallow arc, under ground typically along a prescribed bore path by using a surface launched drilling rig. Pipes laid, or well casing installed in this manner can be made of materials such as iron, steel, PVC, polyethylene, polypropylene, or the like. With this type of drilling there is typically minimal impact on the surrounding area over using a trencher. Directional boring can often be used when trenching or excavating is not practical, such as under roadways, or other existing structures, or at greater depths than it is possible to trench. It is suitable for a variety of soil conditions and jobs that may include road, landscape and well monitoring applications.
However, in soft or loose soils drilling a well can be problematic, since standard practice can be to drill a bore hole, retract the drill, and then insert the casing or the like, while hoping that the unsupported bore hole does not collapse or otherwise become obstructed before the casing or cable is installed. Accordingly a way of keeping the bore hole unobstructed during installation of, well casing or the like would be useful in well drilling in such soil conditions.